Dark Temptations
by BlikovLover
Summary: She wants no harm to come to any of those she cares about. So Christina set off to live the life of a Strigoi, drinking only Strigoi blood. Dimitri is determined to find her, nothing will convince him otherwise. Full summary inside! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Christina Torres is part Moroi, part Strigoi and part Dhampir. She has the Dhampir fighting skills, Moroi power and Strigoi speed and compulsion. She is very much in love with Guardian Dimitri Belikov, but after finding out that she is part Strigoi Christina leaves. She wants no harm to come to those she cares about… but Dimitri doesn't see it her way. He is determined to find her and nothing will convince him otherwise. This is the sequel to 'Hidden Secrets' but it isn't necessary to read that one to know what's going on in this story. I hope you like it to any new readers. And to the readers that have stuck with the story since the start… Thank You and I hope you like this one just as much (or more)

**Dark Temptations**

**Chapter 1**

'He couldn't have found us already!' growled Stefan.

'No other Strigoi would have dared to disobey you Christina.' He was pacing around the over large room. There was no carpet on the floor, just some dark grey tiles. The room was enormous; yet all it held was a throne like chair in the middle. No paintings, designs or sculptures. In fact, it didn't even have a source of light. But perhaps being a Strigoi had its advantages of seeing in the dark.

I sat elegantly on my amber throne. Staring at Stefan's worried features. He suddenly found his way next to me, kneeling down he looked up at my face.

'I don't want him to take you away from me' he pouted.

My laughter filled the room. It was a sinister laughter that echoed all around us.

'He can not force me to do anything Stefan' I said, unexpectedly serious. My Strigoi voice had gone if possible… colder. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew that being a part of this lifestyle was a very bad choice. I may have been feared among these creatures, and yes… I did drink their blood I never harmed innocents. But being constantly surrounded by their cruel intentions and evil thoughts, made a large part of myself evil too. I had learned to shut out all wondrous thoughts. Happiness only occurred to me when others were scared. And the feelings I had for Dimitri still lingered inside me… but they were now more bearable.

Dimitri. The thought of him pushed those 'happy' feelings on to the surface, before I pressed them back down again. I would hurt him if I where to go near him, so my solution was to avoid. And here he was again, figuring out our third location. How he did it was beyond me, but in all my time that I had known Dimitri… I learned that he had his ways of know anything, and everything.

'We will not be moving for a fourth time Stefan. If he comes again I- I will… compel him to go away and stop searching for us.'

Even though I knew I would hurt Dimitri, -or anyone close to me-. I received a comforting feeling knowing that someone out there was looking for me. But I would have to put a stop to it.

'Are you sure my lady?' I gave a slow nod, and Stefan stood up once more looking immensely relieved.

'No, one is to touch him! If any of them are to lay a finger on him… I will make sure their harshest nightmares come true! IN TWICE THE PAIN' Stefan gulped. He then walked out the door where some of my many Strigoi followers hid.

I had earned a fair amount of followers in a matter of weeks. Stefan and I had spread the story about my grandfathers red marble, and its powers. We then announced it was I who had it.

The marble was not a small power to be messed with. It was the key to unlocking sun for Strigoi.

And although I was already powerful (being part Strigoi, part Dhampir, part Moroi). Owning the marble made me in charge and twice as feared.

My goal was to find the incantation that would allow Strigoi to walk in sunshine, and keep it to myself.

No matter how badly my mind was twisted. It would never be 'twisted' enough for me to allow monsters to walk the daylight. I, of coarse hadn't told my followers that I _wouldn't_ be sharing the secret.

I stated that there was a spell that would allow 'us' to stand in the sun. But I never said that I would go through with the procedure. So the idiotic Strigoi offered their services to 'speed up' the process. Now I had followers, and they had hopes. Hopes I would not fulfill under any circumstances.

Stefan didn't know about my plan of coarse… then again no one knew. And I knew who led Dimitri to us, but Stefan didn't.

Nicolai… an old acquaintance had made known to Dimitri that I was in hiding. Now Dimitri hadn't killed him but he was keeping him as a prisoner, and learning my locations. He wasn't a 'prisoner' per se, Nicolai simply reported back to Dimitri. The reason behind why he was doing it was because I had deceived him and he wanted his so called revenge.

It was quite intriguing watching Nicolai play both sides. I kept tabs on him through my dreams, yet he never realized I knew what he was doing.

Being part Moroi gave me powers. I specialized in Spirit, so I could dreamwalk. Strigoi didn't dream… or sleep for that matter. But my blood was so rare it gave me the larger power of bringing people to me in _my_ dreams. Or I could view their lives through their eyes. And that how I constantly saw and spoke with Nicolai.

I never really knew why I didn't just kill him and destroy all of Dimitri's leads, but I guessed a part of me would always be weak in killing off old 'acquaintances'. So I let him live his undead life. But little did he and Dimitri know, I was always one step ahead.

As for the incantation, there was little I could do in speeding up that process. My Strigoi followers knew of the spell… so they asked around, threatened and killed each other for any leads. I promised them they would have my protection if they were to take me to the spell. My mind wondered on, until I heard a commotion coming from outside the double doors. I growled and ran over to threaten them into shutting up!

Dimitri's Point Of View: 

'She's a Spirit user?' my ears must've been failing me. I'd no sleep for three days straight. And my eyes were getting droopy. Poor behavior for a guardian.

'I mean I already knew. Every Moroi specializes is something. But I didn't know she could dreamwalk!'

Nicolai sat on the bench outside a hotel. He believed that I slept here, but no way would I reveal my location to a Strigoi.

'She has been visiting me regularly, and I can feel a tingle of magic every time she is doing something like that. But I feel nothing right now, so I had to tell you.'

I nodded my head once. This information had woken me up from my tired state. But I was certain I would fall asleep the moment my head touched a pillow.

'She never told me about the dreams' I whispered more to myself than Nicolai. It hurt, knowing that Christina kept something so big from me. I thought she trusted me with everything.

'She is a Strigoi, Belikov! You didn't expect anything more from her did you?'

I lunged for his coat, and then pressed him up against the brick wall of the hotel.

'She, is nothing like you! You know nothing about her!' my breath quickened. I couldn't have anyone telling me untrue facts about Christina. No, actually it was true that she was part Strigoi… but I didn't like the fact that Nicolai made her seem so evil. When she was in fact, the opposite. Her heart was pure and loving. No one could compare her to such monsters.

Nicolai laughed. It made me shudder. A look of pure evil was plastered on to his face despite the smile and wrinkles near his eyes.

'Believe what you may Belikov, but there will always be a longing for hurt inside her. She will always want to inflict pain… why do you think she left you? She wants nothing to do with you! She knew of your feelings toward her yet he left you to suffer! Does that seem like something an innocent eighteen year old girl would do?'

I wrapped my fingers around his head and pushed it towards the bricks. His scalp made a sick cracking sound and Nicolai's eyes rolled over. He would be all right in only a matter of minutes. I laid his body on the floor and grabbed my bag. The SUV waited for me in the car park. It beeped as I pressed the button for it to unlock. Placing the bag on the passenger seat, I laid my head against the steering wheel. Nicolai's words chimed in my head. I shook it off then turned the key in the ignition. It wasn't a long ride back to the real hotel I was staying at, but there would be some traffic from all the partygoers.

As I drove through the brightly lit streets, my eyes closed off slightly. I would be back to the hotel room in a matter of minutes, but those minutes seemed like hours. I passed the last traffic light and turned a corner to the left. I found my self in a very narrow road leading up to a bright sign saying 'Star Hotel'. The sign was its only source of light and as my car reached the end of the road and into the parking lot of the hotel, I saw a figure standing near a dark-green Jeep.

By looks of it, the figure was a female.

It couldn't be.

After weeks without her, my mind was imagining Christina. She stood perfectly still. There was no trace of wind in the air, so her long brown hair lay flat and dead straight against her chest.

She continued to stand still, and scan the SUV with me inside it. Trying not to take my eyes off her I opened the door to get a clear view. Surely this was happening inside my head. I felt relief and fear. Relief in knowing she was safe. And fear that she would reject me. As I popped my head over the top of the car the figure disappeared.

I was left standing next to the car speechless. It had to have been her.

But what if it was just the lack of sleep taking its toll on me? Now all that was left of the figure was an empty space. Nothing was left of her. I bowed my and shut my eyes momentarily. Tears stung at my eye. I shook my head and inhaled very, very deeply.

With the bag in my hand, I made my way inside room number 21. The moment I rested my head against the pillow I fell into the depths of sleep. All cares escaped my head as I slept through the pain.

**HELLO! It's so nice to be writing again! I hope you liked the first chapter of Dark Temptations. You didn't have to read the first story (Hidden Secrets) to know what is going on. But I would help. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know how you feel about the story so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, Richelle Mead does. I simply write my own stories. Any new characters or settings that you will be introduced to belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Temptations**

**Chapter 2**

**Wow! Its been a while: First of all… sorry I haven't written in a long time (exams + essays) but now that I'm on break ill be writing more frequently :D I hope you enjoy the second chapter and I wish to get many more reviews. Thanks!**

I choked back the tears that threatened to expose my inner feelings. Dimitri stood so perfectly still in the SUV staring back at me with his large brown eyes. If I were to stay any longer I would surely give up and run into his arms. One of my Strigoi followers had told me where he was staying and now I couldn't seem to stop staring at his tall figure. The slightest of movement from him had me flying out of the parking lot. I wouldn't let myself get distracted by these feelings. I ran back to my location. Monique (another Strigoi follower) stood fearfully inside one of the many libraries. I jumped gracefully into the air and landed next to her with perfect poise. My fangs tore at my gums as I placed my teeth into her pale neck. Her blood came rushing into my system, filling me with power and excitement. It was a way to escape the feelings I still held for Dimitri and now drinking her blood made me momentarily forget.

Stefan opened the door with a loud creek. I let Monique's body slump to the floor. While in my frenzy to make the feelings go away I had drunk too much from her. Now she remained drained of all life on the floor. And what made the experience so shocking was that I didn't mind seeing another one of those creatures lifeless. Stefan didn't even glimpse twice at her body. He shrugged it off and proceeded to do what he had come for in this room.

'I came to check a book I thought might be useful, but if you wish to proceed I shall come back later.' He spoke plainly.

'You are to place the body in sunlight. Then you may continue as you please.'

He nodded agreeingly and I left the room for my own.

It was red. The colour of blood. The curtains remained the darkest of all to minimize sunrays. The bed sat in the middle, and a crimson type of veil hung from its four poles. The pillows lay fluffed on the bed waiting for me to rest. I made my way through the brick red carpet and positioned myself on the bed.

Although I did manage very well to hide emotion from all my followers, some of it let slip while I lay in bed. Drops of salty tears soaked the pillows as I fell asleep.

An annoyingly loud noise woke me up from rest. There was sunshine outside now that meant I had slept through the whole night, although that wasn't my intention. This would mean that my followers were in hiding, until night. I swung the door open as another loud noise made its way to my ear. I proceeded into the library of the previous night and found the cause of the commotion.

Stefan brawled with another Strigoi whom I believed to be named Spencer. The two men fought over a forgotten object on the floor. I made my way to the book and found it open to a page full of writing.

'Enough' I spoke no louder than my normal cold voice. The two froze mid punch and stood still.

'Is this it?' I asked picking up the hard covered/ ancient looking book. The brown cover was genuine leather and it held some tears at its sides. The pages were very yellow and stained and it's writing was very scrawled and tiny.

'Mistress…' spoke Spencer in a commonly cold, ancient Strigoi voice.

'This is the spell we have been seeking for weeks. It has been with us for some time, we simply hadn't realized it.' I raised an eyebrow looking impressed.

'And why, may I ask? Are two of my followers fighting?' I was amused now. I'm sure I already knew the reason they we're fighting, but I simply wanted to hear it from their mouths.

'Spencer-' Stefan was cut off.

'I had found the book my lady, and Stefan made an attempt to take the glory. So naturally I fought back.'

I grinned. This really was amusing. It resembled two children, fighting for their mother's attention. My smile ran short. It was now serious business.

'Spencer… you are now under my protection. I will make the announcement to the other Strigoi later on!' Stefan held a horrible face of rage as I made my way to my throne to study the spell.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I found Nicolai at the same spot of the previous night. It was daytime now, but we hid inside the hotel to protect him from sunshine.

'You betrayed me!' he growled showing his fangs. I sniffed and gave him a frustrated look.

'Do you have any other leads?' I asked simply, ignoring his earlier statement.

'What gives you the impression that I will tell you?'

'Because I can hurt you!' my voice was growing colder. He was drawing my patience, and after the preview of Christina last night I was more than eager to locate her. Nicolai smiled and arched his eyebrows giving him a more sinister look than before.

'She is in the White House.' He stated casually. I, on the other hand was confused.

'White House?'

'It is another name for the recently purchased house near the end of this town. It is larger than you can imagine and more dangerous than you may think!'

I paused and considered. Christina had surely warned her Strigoi 'friends' that I was after her. She would have certainly told them that they weren't to hurt me. She must have. I was reassuring my self now. She couldn't have been completely lost. Not the Christina I knew. She would never want to cause anyone pain, that's why she ran away from my arms… because it gave her reassurance that she was protecting me.

'Thank you Nicolai' I nodded and left him in the shadow of the hotel.

My mind raced in different directions as I processed the information. Surely she wouldn't run for a fourth time. A surge of excitement coursed through me as I neared the destination with my SUV.

Trees surrounded both sides of the freeway. The whole area remained deserted, save for the two cars I had seen speed by. My eyes scanned every gap between the trees, but the 'White House' was hard to miss.

It really was larger than I had expected and it stood just at the edge of town.

My mind remained still. Now that I was in such close proximity to Christina I had the familiar feeling from the previous night. Fear of being rejected, and excitement for seeing her beauty. I had no plan; my fate lay in her hands now.

Never in my years had I left my life in the hands of another. But with Christina I felt as if I could do that, and so much more.

I opened the SUV door feeling less in control than ever. Savoring the last amount of sunshine I entered the 'White House' door, which was unsurprisingly unlocked. They we're savage creatures after all, they didn't need locks.

A chill crossed my body that had nothing to do with the coolness of the air.

Red eyes surrounded me. They shone in the darkness. None of them made the slightest move towards me. Stake in my hand I stepped very carefully towards them. Not once did I see their lust eyes flicker. My hand reached around the overly large door handle, as I slowly turned. Each of my moves seamed to echo in the large house. I gulped down the lump in my throat as brightness filled my eyes.

A single, ember, throne-like chair stood in the middle of the empty room as artificial light filtered the whole area. It was very bright as opposed to the chilling room I had just exited. The figure in the chair stiffened. I knew in my heart that it was Christina. The person I had been missing for weeks and weeks. She stood rigid in the chair. I was an unexpected surprise. Whether she was happy to see me or not I didn't know.

What I did know… was that my heart was whole again. With her in the same room as me I felt as though I could reach for her and everything would be all right. She still remained in the chair, unmoving… unflinching. I walked slowly, carefully to my right. I had a slight glimpse of her chocolate brown hair and I now knew for sure that it was most certainly her.

I found myself running towards her before I even knew it. I reached her throne in milliseconds, but she was no longer in it. She was now in the corner of the deserted room, with a weathered old book in her hand, facing the wall.

'Christina…' I spoke unsurely, like one would with a scared animal.

'Please…' I choked and let loose a tear.

**Christina's Point of View**

His voice flowed to me like velvet. I had missed him so much. Whilst obsessing over the spell, I hadn't bothered to check in with Nicolai. And now Dimitri was here, and this was unexpected. I didn't have the strength to face him. My eyes focused on a spot of lighter grey paint on the wall.

'Please…' he begged as I heard him slip up on the last letter of the word. I turned and ran to him. The tear on his cheek was new to me. He hardly let loose his emotions… and here he was showing all of himself to me. I watched the tear fall down to his lips, before I wiped it off him.

I now closed my eyes, refusing to look at his handsome features anymore.

'Please…' he pleaded again, and I felt his large hands wrap around my cold cheeks.

I opened my watering eyes and took in all his face: his high cheekbones, slightly unshaven beard, and dark brown eyes. That was enough. I now shut my eyes again as he bought his lips onto mine.

Who was I to think staying away from him would help? Why did I ever dethatch my self from this man? Love was complicated after all, and ours might be considered the most complicated in the history of time… but it felt right. Forget Romeo and Juliet. We built our own history of romance, and we would be known as Dimitri and Christina.

But even though I felt all the familiar feelings rush back to me, I didn't let them show.

I pulled away from his lips and looked deep into his eyes.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

Compulsion seeped off her and into me. As I shut my eyes and was once again commanded against my will.

**So how did you guys like the second chapter? Maybe it was too soon for them to meet? Two months isn't that long, but for them it was eternity… never mind. Stuff will probably happen to them so keep reading. Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
